BLU
by zeusegodinfinite
Summary: Blaine Pexton is is a over confident narcissist with a habit to do things just to see what happens and that's exactly why he stays ahead. This is my first ever piece of published work so criticism is appreciated. Warning the first chapter features OC only but if it makes you feel better none of them are "cool"


How might you imagine soaring through the air via jet propulsion? one might propose that it feels a lot like flying a jet ,only it's a lot more like being a bird ,or as close as you can get; especially when you're half bird, well... half bird faunus

'A bird brain without bird wings,.. how poetic' that's what Blaine thought as he soared through the air thinking on his heritage and his genetics. This train of thought however, would soon be his downfall as it caused him to lose focus, causing him to lose balance, and then finally lose altitude; as in, a near vertical nosedive.

Falling was nothing new to Blaine at this point so he put his hands forward to brace for impact and fortunately, he was moving forward in his descent just enough that right before he hit the ground he was able to put his hands forward and vaulted into a roll, successfully turning all potential impact momentum into forward momentum.

Blaine rolled for a while before stopping on his back and looking up into the sky, a defeated expression on his face. "Dammit…" Blaine said with a sigh as he relaxed on the grassy field.

"What went wrong this time?" a voice asked right above Blaine's head, clearly savvy to his flight antics.

Blaine sat up "nothing." he stated matter-of-factly as he proceeded to look at the various spots of dirt that had found themselves on his black pants and hoodie. Oddly enough there wasn't a single spot on his pure white sneakers or his fingerless gloves of the same color. "At this point…" Blaine said as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, just where he likes them "It's all muscle memory."he said tapping his head twice which made him realize how messy his hair was from the rolling, and from there he proceeded to groom his hair.

"You do know that muscle memory is in the muscles, right?" the voice behind Blaine asked almost condescendingly

"Yeah…" at this point Blaine was more focused on his hair. To Blaine it seemed being half bird faunus had a lot more downsides than it did up sides his hair being the biggest one. Like most people he had a full head of hair ;his was of medium length but fairly messy and black but the problems didn't start there, they started with the feathers. Amidst his natural hair there was the occasional stray , blueish feather, which were also natural, but Blaine had a hard time of seeing in that way because they made grooming his hair such a pain in the ass. At the end of the day though most people could hardly even tell that he had feathers in his hair at all, except for the concentrated plume that came out the middle of his head, and even then you could only see three or four feathers at any given angle.

"Well then, why are you tapping your head?" The voice asked smugly.

"I dunno Lizzy."Blaine said as he turned to look at his irritating interrogator "but it's none of your business"

Lizzy was of course this so-called interrogator and even wore the expression of an interrogator on her purple eyes which paired decently enough with her long pink hair which flowed elegantly through the wind in a high tied ponytail.

Blaine's attention didn't settle at her face though, it went to everything below that taking note of her blue jacket, rolled up, and buttoned down at the elbow, it also only went as low as the top of her belly button, all that coupled with the fact that she typically preferred to wear it unzipped, made it terribly impractical for the typically intended purpose of a jacket ,the same could be said for her blue short shorts. Her socks and Red Sneakers seem to be doing their job though, but that's not why Blaine's eyes wandered downward.

What always caught Blaine's eye ,and any other young man's eye for that matter, was the fact that she always wore a near skin-tight body-suit underneath all of that, which although it covered up everything below her head ,except for her fingers which were left exposed, left nothing to the imagination.

Blaine's eyes settled on the zipped-up zipper that went from the center of Lizzy's chest to the middle of her neck where the suit ended before she even noticed his hazel eyes upon her "what are you looking at?!" she said as she gritted her teeth looking to the side.

Blaine seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and looked plainly into Lizzy's eyes "hm? nothing" he stated matter-of-factly as he turned back away from her "but like I was saying before it's none of your business it's my muscle memory."

"I'm just saying that's not how it works" Lizzy stated defensively.

"shut up, I know how it works, I'll have this down soon enough" Blaine stated countering her defensive attitude with an aggressive attitude.

"How long exactly is soon enough?" a voice said to the side of the two. This voice belonged to what most would describe as a man, though he was the exact same age as the two of the before him, around 16. His skin was dark and so we're his eyes, but his hair was white and wavy, and he wore a forest green cloak that ran down the length of his back about his shoulders and a set of black leather armor which protected everything but his well toned arms.

"I'd say about a few months from now and I won't even have to think about the positioning of my arms" a smile started to grow across Blaine's face "I'll be leaving you suckers in the dust."

"Speaking of leaving people in the dust.." Lizzy chimed in "you are aware that Utah and I are going to Beacon and you're going to be all by yourself next year right?"

"I'll figure something out" Blaine said continuing to look into the sky until he turned his attention to the chains on his arms

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lizzy asked

"Yes I'll be great"Blaine answered in almost sarcastic tone

"positive?"

Blaine put his hands over his face. this was getting frustrating and fast. "Okay look" he said as he removed his hands from his face "I might be trying to enroll at Beacon at the same time as you guys"

Lizzie looked shocked and surprised "oh no you are NOT ready"

"What do you mean not ready?" Blaine protested.

"I've beaten _you_ in more than half our sparring matches"

"Come on man…" Utah said pleadingly.

"I'll kick your ass too mountain head!" Blaine snapped turning his head right at Utah.

"I keep telling you that nicknames never gonna stick…"Utah said passively; he knew when Blaine was actually angry and this wasn't one of those instances.

"Whatever" Blaine said dismissively "besides" Blaine started getting up from the ground "what are you two going to do to stop me?"

Utah and Lizzy's faces got very serious; _this_ was Blaine actually angry. The wind seemed to pick up in intensity as they all prepared themselves to bleed and bruise for their point ;however the intensity of the moment was cut short by the sounds of loud Stomps followed by panicked screaming in the distance...

"God damn it..." said Blaine.

First chapter done what did you think?

Sorry if it's a bit too short I'll try and have the second chapter out by the end of the month and that chapter should finish introducing all the new characters and from there we can start interacting with the main RWBY cast.


End file.
